Notebooks have previously either provided consumers with no pockets or have provided pockets created by folds that cause a substantial increase in the price. Also, the previous notebooks providing pockets typically have not given the consumer a choice or flexibility as to how or whether the pocket is formed. If the consumer chose to purchase a notebook without a pocket and later decided a pocket was necessary, the consumer had to purchase an add-on pouch to supplement the notebook. A relatively inexpensive notebook that provides the consumer with a choice of pocket configuration is needed. The present invention fulfills that need.
Producing notebooks with pockets has previously been a slow, high-cost process. The notebooks were produced by taking an individual blank for each notebook, folding it, and gluing the overlapping side edges. This process results in too much time being used per notebook produced and requires too much expense to properly create, fold, and glue the blank. The resulting notebook has a substantial increase in price over a notebook without a pocket and takes much longer to produce. A quick, inexpensive method is needed to produce notebooks having pockets requiring only an insubstantial increase in price and time expended. The present invention also fulfills that need.